


Love at First Rescue

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Other, Yandere, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "Yandere Jackie saving his s/o for the first time with bashful! s/o"





	Love at First Rescue

Jackie grunted as he dodged another attack. Out of all his enemies, Black Flame was the most hated. The man was just hell bent on the destruction of pretty much everything and his main goal was to see everything burning down. But Jackie wasn’t going to let the mad man achieve his goal today! Or any day, really.

“Soon all you and all your pathetic mortals will be nothing but the dust beneath my feet,” Black Flame hissed. Jackie rolled his eyes and kneed the arsonist in the stomach.

“Just shut up already,” Jackie groaned. “We don’t need to hear the same shit from you every time you escape from prison.” He kicked Black Flame in the stomach and peeled off the gadget around the villain’s wrist. “Can’t set fires without this thing.” With that in mind, Jackie crushed the fire gadget in his fist and Black Flame wailed.

“NO! You asshole, I needed that!”

Jackie crouched down to pat the fallen villain on his head in mock sympathy. “There there. You and I both know you’ll just make another one. And that I’ll destroy the next one you make and we’ll just repeat this cycle over again. Now,” Jackie reached behind him and tugged a pair of handcuffs off the back of his suit. “relax. The police will be here any moment.” He cuffed Black Flame’s heads behind his back.

“You fool’s think I’ll be going down without a fight! Fat chance!” Before Jackie could respond, Black Flame horked something up in his mouth and spit it out a few feet in front of them. He giggled and twisted his head to stare at Jackie, a sick grin plastered onto his face. “Say bye bye to your precious mortals, hero.”

Sure, Jackie could survive a blast of heat and so could Black Flame, but the person walking out of a building in front of them could not. So Jackie did what first came to mind. He sprinted towards them at full speed, lifted them into his arms, and shot up into the air as fast and high as he could. And thank goodness that he did because as soon as he was up into the air, the bomb went off.

As soon as the air cleared and the fire department put out the fire, Jackie slowly floated down with the citizen in his arms. He gently set them down and they had began babbling their thanks to him. 

“Woah there, it’s ok.” He rubbed their shoulders. “It’s alright, there’s no need to thank me. Just seeing you alive and unharmed is thanks enough.” Jackie felt his heart flutter at their bright red blush. There was something about this person that made him feel… relaxed. They made him feel like he needed to protect them.

“I, I just….” He found their stuttering so cute. “Thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

God did he have to fight the urge to swoop them into his arms and fly off with them. Why was he feeling like this? Jackie quickly shoved those thoughts and feelings away. He could figure those things out later. Right now he need to make absolutely sure that they were ok.

“You don’t have too. It’s my job.” He flashed them his most charming smile. “Though, it would be nice to know the name of the person I just saved.”

“Oh, uh, m-my name is, is _____.”

Jackie held out his hand. “_____, nice to meet you! Lovely name by the way, mine’s Jackie!”

They shook his hand and gave a small laugh, their blush redder. He beamed at the fact that he had been the one to cause it. _They look so (pretty, handsome, whatever you prefer) like that. And oh so adorably cute._

“You take care now, alright?”

____ nodded. “Thanks again.”

“No problem!” Jackie leaned over to give them a quick hug before shooting up into the sky. He couldn’t believe he had just hugged them. While really hoping ____ didn’t think he was a weirdo, he had let his mind wonder about what he was feeling earlier.

_Whatever. I’ll just make sure Black Flame doesn’t go after them. Because ____’s still alive, that’s totally what that petty bastard would do. Yeah, I’ll just go make sure their safe._

With those thoughts in mind, Jackie called Anti to get ____’s information and where they lived. Since the glitch had access to literally anything to do with technology, he told Jackie what he wanted to hear and then told him to “kindly fuck off and let me sleep”. So there Jackie’s mission and unhealthy obsession began.

Poor ____ never saw it coming.


End file.
